Semiconductor devices are implemented in a large number of modern electronic devices. Semiconductor devices are comprised of integrated circuits (ICs) that are formed on semiconductor wafers or substrates. Specifically, semiconductor devices are fabricated by depositing thin film(s) over the substrates, and patterning the thin film(s) to form the ICs. ICs may be embodied as field-effect transistors (FETs), such as vertical FETs.